


Bokuto's Owl

by madeintyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintyo/pseuds/madeintyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Bokuto rescues an injured owl at night and in the morning the owl turns into Akaashi, pretending everything is normal, leaving Bokuto very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto's Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [3rokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196318) by 3rokuto. 



“Huh, I’m hungry,” Bokuto said to himself, getting up from his couch and waddled to the refrigerator. To his dismay, and a loud growling of his stomach, he groaned and slammed the fridge door and sighed with a sad hoot. ‘I guess I should walk to that barbecue place, I’m in the mood for some grilled meat.’ Bokuto thought and nodded to himself, swearing that was the greatest idea he had since the time he told Kuroo to do that Vine a week ago. He was still upset it only had about 250 loops.

He left his apartment and walked to the “barbecue” place, ordering his favorite type of grilled meat, then walked back home. On his way, he caught a glimpse of a owl flying then diving down. He didn’t think much of it first at first but his childish mind started to take over and shift his attention to where the owl could’ve landed. He wanted to see it so bad. He crossed the street, forgetting to look both ways, and almost got hit (and almost caused a car accident as well). Bokuto yelled out a hearty “sorry” at the drivers as he continued to dash to the other side of the road, looking for the owl that had took a plunge. Luckily he didn’t have to look far for the owl, for it was injured on the sidewalk. It was a bit hard to see due to the dim streetlight at night but he could make out that the owl was still breathing. He quickly picked it up, inspecting it.

The owl had black feathers, the eyes were big and wide with grayish eyes, ‘or are they dark green?’ he thought to himself. The lighting outside made it difficult for him to see the color correctly. The night air was a bit chilly, and he shivered a bit while he looked up trying to think of where the nearest vet was, but due to the late hours, it was too late to take the owl in for treatment. He gently stroked the owl’s feathers, “I’ll take you home for tonight, then I’ll take you to the vet, okay?” He questioned the owl as if it would reply back to him, but he did it anyways. He happily walked back to his apartment, mentally writing down ‘I saved an owl tonight.’ on his “good deeds” list. Once he reached his place, he got two thick blankets and placed it inside a rather large box, carefully putting the owl inside. “Do you want some meat?” he started to open up his food, then put some meat on a napkin, putting it near the black owl.

“I have no idea how to take care of owls, or injuries. I can’t even take care of my own injuries. I usually get Kuroo to do it for me. He’s my best bro, maybe you can meet him one day. He’s pretty good with animals,” Bokuto started to babble to the owl while eating his food. He thought that him telling his life story to the owl would make it miraculously better rather than actually looking for wounds. He was interrupted when the owl hooted. Almost like a “shut up”, Bokuto instinctively hooted back. “I’m sorry, I would take you to the vet right now but they’re closed. Just hang on a bit, buddy,” He got up to go to bed, “Well, I’m heading off now. As soon as I wake up, I’m taking you.” He turned off the lights and headed to his room, sleeping the night away.

During the night, the owl stared at the side of the box. He decided to eat the meat that the silver haired guy left for him. After eating it, he thought that it was time to change back into human form. Maybe the silver haired guy would understand him better as a human.

When Bokuto woke up, he quickly remembered the animal in the living room and brushed his teeth, washed his face and got into some clean clothes. He rushed into the living room, looking in the box and finding nothing inside. ‘What the…’ he thought. He heard rummaging in his kitchen and quickly span around, seeing a shirtless black haired dude. “What the…” he said. The guy turned around from the refrigerator, facing Bokuto, eyes just like the owl from last night. “You literally have no food in here, how are you even alive?” the guy spoke. His voice was soft but harsh and disapproving, his expression was… expressionless. Bokuto was frozen in his place, ‘What the… who is this pretty dude? What happened to the owl? I’m pretty sure I bought eggs yesterday anyways…’ he thought. “Also, do you have some clothes I can borrow? I don’t plan on remaining shirtless and having you gawking at me.” the guy turning back around, looking in the cabinets now. Bokuto blinked. Hoot?

**Author's Note:**

> well this is the end of the chapter obvi and I hope you enjoyed it :') even though it was really short  
> I plan on making these chapters longer of course, it was short because this was originally on my instagram account but anyways  
> -  
> I'll be updating this when I can, however I'm not entirely sure how I'll be developing this into a story but I'll try my absolute best. Mainly because I'm writing this for one of my best friends kfldfjdl  
> if you're reading this (you know who you are) ily lmao


End file.
